


Have A Little Faith

by VanaVamp



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Angharad is still pregnant, Angharad loves the reader so much, Gen, Get ready for some feels, Lovers, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Reader is worried, Reader-Insert, The Splendid Angharad Lives, easing of readers fears, immortan joe is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaVamp/pseuds/VanaVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Splendid Angharad is only a few weeks away from pregnancy and you worry that you will not be a good parent. Angharad put's you're mind at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is me giving a good shot at a mad max:Fury road fanfic. It's short but I hope you enjoy it none the less and I hope to bring more fanfiction to this site. Thank you for taking the time to read this :)

I told Splendid at least 30 times a day that she was beautiful, even though she would constantly deny such praises saying that she was only human and anything but beautiful. The word beautiful had all but been ruined for Angharad since Immortan Joe had lavished the word upon her without end. It had lost the true meaning behind it and felt vile and made her feel dirty even with the disgusting man now being dead.

Once Angharad had expressed her distaste for the word you immediately stopped all usage of it and instead began calling her the Mighty & Magnificent Angharad. The smile that graced her face let you know the pleasure and power she felt from such words. Seeing her so happy made your heart beat that much faster. 

Today was no exception as you both lazed about in the lush vast gardens atop the Citadel.  
Splendid sat in between my legs as I soothingly massaged her lower back, she gave a low groan in satisfaction. It would only be a few more weeks till she gave birth and her body was under constant stress as the baby kicked and twisted within her. You always did everything in your power to try and ease her aches and pains. 

“Feeling any better my magnificent Angharad?’”

She let out a small laugh and turned her head to answer you

“Much better thank you, you have the hands of a true healer my dear” 

“How’s the baby this morning?” You asked softly letting your hand rest over her swollen stomach.  
Angharad let her hand lay on top of yours.

“The baby seems content for now” 

Her eyes met yours as she leaned closer and let her soft,pink lips brush at the very corner of your mouth.  
“Angharad…” you whispered timidly 

“What’s wrong?” She asked seeing that nervous look within your eyes.

At first you hesitated to answer thinking that your fears were misplaced or silly, but Angharad squeezed your hand reassuringly.

“I’m worried I won’t be the lover you or this baby needs, what if I’m a horrible parent?”

I bit my lip in anxiety and worry thinking that I wasn’t good enough for either of them. I felt Angharad’s hands rest on either side of my face as she pulled me forward so are foreheads rested against each others.

“My love I want nothing more than for you to be by my side when I have this baby….I know you're scared and so am I but, I promise you we can do this together we just need to take it one step at a time”

You let out a sigh of relief “You really think I can do this?”

Angharad smiled “I know you can you’re heart is so pure and this baby will know nothing but the strongest love from the both of us”

I felt her lips mold against mine and I let my hands move up to tangle themselves in her silky blond hair and my lips to fall in rhythm against hers. If Angharad had faith in me then so did I.


End file.
